I'll Be Waiting
by SlytherinQueen
Summary: The 10th Doctor goes on an adventure and finds something unexpected. Along with finding some trouble along the way. A short story about love and life and life lost.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter One: Different Scenery

A tall and attractive man sat on a bench in a small park somewhere in London. He held his face in his hands and thought.

"I need a change of scenery. Space is nice but I've seen most of it already," He told no one really but himself. "But where to go?" People bustled by paying him no heed. To them he was no one special, just your average Joe. They didn't know he was a Time Lord, the last Time Lord. And maybe they didn't want to know.

"America, I think I'll go state-side for once. See mountains and vast blue skies and fields of golden wheat. That settles it then, I'm going to Montana!" He told the pigeon at his feet. He got up from the bench a smile still on his face and briskly walked off to his beloved Tardis waiting for him nearby.

"Alright old girl, off we go!" He whispered lovingly stroking the outside of his little blue wooden box. As she whirred to life the little blue box vanished from the streets of London.

Meanwhile

Mallory Paige waited in the lobby of the opera school and hall patiently for the cast list for the new opera to go up. The school was very small only taking in about 20 performers at a time, though they had a bigger technical department. Mallory was quite a pretty thing to look at. She was lean and fit and had curly long blonde hair and baby blues that could kill. She was quiet and withdrawn, but her friends outside of the opera would have never guessed. She got a long with her fellow students but she knew they all talked about her behind her back. She could hear some of the girls down the hall gossiping about her.

"I heard her ex is 45 with two kids in high school."

"Yeah but he was the principle cellist for the Seattle Symphony. "

"But still, why date someone who is twenty years older than you?" The first one said.

"Because he was hung like a horse and a god in bed. And did you see a picture of him?" Mallory said with a wink. The girls rolled their eyes and sighed. 4:00 on the dot, the cast list would be up now. And she was right. She looked it over as everyone gathered around chattering loudly. She smiled to herself and pushed through the crowd as someone shouted.

"'Ello, what's going on here?" The voice was unfamiliar and British, though that wasn't too uncommon in such an elite school. Mallory found that by the time she had pushed her way out of the crowd she was standing right in front of him. What a sight he was. She grinned and held out a hand.

"The opera cast list was just posted. We're doing '_Don Giovanni'_ this semester. I'm Mallory Paige by the way," She said. He returned her grin right away. She really liked the look of him.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Mallory Paige. '_Don Giovanni'_ you said? I met Mozart once, he was an incredible man. I'm John Smith by the way, but all my friends just call me The Doctor," He replied still grinning. She laughed as he gave her a quick wink.

"What brings you all the way out here to Montana? You're an awfully long way from home."

"Oohh, you know needed a change of scenery. Didn't want to see more of the same old same old." He replied. "I take it you are a student here?"

"I graduated just this last week early with my masters in opera performance. I wanted to stick around for one more opera here before I go back out there and see the world again," She told him as they walked back to the lobby.

"You sound very accomplished, I love it when someone does exactly what they have got their mind set on," The Doctor replied. As people walked by to leave they gave her glares.

"I take it you're incredible if you've got the lead and all these people here wishing they were you."

"What makes you say they want to be me?" She replied looking up at him a sad sort of look on her face. He let out a laugh. She then looked puzzled.

"I think you'll figure it out if you just look. Say, what would you say about going and getting dinner and maybe a couple of drinks with me? I'd like to get to know you a lot more; you have got a sort of spirit that I really like," He blurted out. She perked right up and nodded happily.

"Well what are we waiting for? Allonsy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Two: Fatal Attraction

He awoke with a start not completely sure where he was. Drinks…he had gone out for drinks with Mallory after dinner. Hhmmmm….yes dinner. What a wonderful time he had with Mallory. He hadn't felt that connection since….well since Rose.

"Ah, good morning. How are you feeling? I feel marvelous which is shocking because I had a lot to drink last night," Mallory said waking up beside him and looking him over with a smile. He had the sudden realization he was naked and so was she. And he was very okay with that for some reason. Mallory got out of bed and strutted over to the bathroom, giving herself a quick look over.

"Would you mind if I join you at the school again today? I am really curious as to how the opera house runs," The Doctor asked her. She nodded as he sat up and began to get dressed. She turned on the shower and gave him a wink before stepping inside. As he finished buttoning up his shirt he looked about her place. It was very nice and there where pictures covering the walls. There were loads of pictures of her in Italy, France, and Germany surrounded by huge groups of people all in elaborate costumes with that radiant smile of hers on her face in everyone. There were a few photos taken in where he believed to be Ireland, with a very good looking young man holding a little baby. There were also a few with this same man and the child until she was about ten. Then the young man disappeared completely.

He moved on from her photos to look at her books in several book cases lining a few of the walls. She had books in Latin, German and French on music history and opera anthologies. She also had hundreds of complete opera scores and books full of bond sheet music. Next to all of her music book she had a collection of pleasure books including '_Harry Potter' _and '_The Lord of the Rings'_ all of them appeared to be in impeccable condition and multiples of the _Harry Potter_ books were signed.

"Most of those books were a gift from my dad before he died," Mallory said walking out of her bedroom her book bag in hand. He smiled at her and held out a hand to her. She took it returning his smile. He had met people like her before but he's never actually slept with them.

"So what is it you do Doctor? Tell me more about you," Mallory asked as they walked arm in arm to the opera house. It was a brisk March morning and there was still snow on the ground, but traces of green could be seen poking through.

"I travel the universe helping people when the need be. I'm a Time Lord actually. The last one of my kind…." He told her. "I'm actually 907 if you believe it."

"907? You don't look a day over 35!" She marveled. "I always have been into older men so I guess it makes sense."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing," She grinned. He pulled open the door for her and they went inside. Rehearsal started right away and when it came time for Mallory to sing the Doctor was floored. Her voice was more pure and beautiful than the sweet singing of the Ood or anything else combined. After awhile he slipped out to go have a look around backstage. No one really noticed him and if they asked who he was he gave them a quick lie and showed them the psychic paper. There was a huge crate that was sitting all by itself in a dark corner of the workroom. Taking a quick look around he used his sonic screwdriver to open up the crate. What he saw inside he was not happy about.

"Weeping angels, here? Why? What could they possibly need those for? You there! Yes you! Come over here," The Doctor shouted at a young man with thin blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail. He did as he was told.

"What are these here for and where did you get them?"

"We got them from England….we need them for our garden scene sir."

"Do you know how dangerous these statues are?" He let out a sigh and went to go find Mallory again. He had to warn her….

"This adventure just got a little more interesting…."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Three: Weeping Angels

"Mallory, can I have a quick word with you?"

"Yeah of course what is it?" She asked with a quizzical look. He sat her down in the nearest chair a stern look on his face.

"Look the statues they got are dangerous alright? Do your best to not be around them, and when you are around them don't blink. Got it? If you blink you are dead," He told her. She blinked not sure what to say. "You trust me right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then promise me you won't blink. Alright?"

"Okay Doctor I promise I won't blink," Mallory said unsure of what else to do. The Doctor nodded and then went about to go do some more studying on why the Weeping Angels had to be here. Two months went by and nothing other than the statues movement seemed to be wrong but the Doctor could feel it in the air. Something was going to happen.

"Calm down will ya? No one had gone missing yet have they?" Mallory said as they sat up on the lift backstage eating apples together.

"Two builders have gone missing and to make matters worse I can't find the Angels anymore. They're hiding somewhere here where eyes can't reach them."

"So what's so dangerous about these guys?" She said with a crunch as she took a big bite of her apple.

"Believe it or not they are aliens, just like me, only they are out for time. I can see all of time, but they want more of it for themselves. They may look like harmless statues but when human eyes are not on them they turn into monsters. When someone looks at them their DNA makes it so that they literally into stone. If they get you they won't kill you, but they'll send you into time and steal all of the time you had left here. So be careful, please for my sake," He said lowering the lift for the setting the lights and getting off. Mallory just watched him go and sighed. She didn't know what she was gonna do….she still hadn't told him….

The Doctor wondered about the green room where one of the angels was frozen. A few other cast members were taking a break in the green room and watching him closely as he inspected the statue.

"Why are you here? There was a reason you were chosen, now why is that? Is something else going to happen here? Are the Daleks coming, or the Cybermen?" The Doctor whispered inspecting the strange creature. At the time it had its face hidden in its hand, but he had seen them once before when they weren't hiding their faces. They were terrifying.

"There were two of you. Now where is the other one?" The Doctor asked out loud. Everything was very still. As if all the sound in the opera hall had been sucked into a vacuum, nothing seemed to move. Something was very not right. Not right at all.

"Now what is it? What could it possibly be this time?" The Doctor sighed. He wasn't sure he was okay with leaving the Weeping Angel there, but if he didn't get a look around he wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the lights cut out.

"Oh no. This is not good."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Four: Shape Shifters

"Mallory, where are you?" The Doctor called out pushing open the backstage door that lead out onto the stage. Everything was still incredibly quiet. It was pitch black. Lifting up his sonic screwdriver he aimed to light out into the audience. A few rows in he saw Mallory hunched over in a chair.

"Mallory!" The Doctor shouted hurling himself off of the stage. As he got to her side he checked her vital signs. She was out cold but still alive. He scooped her up and went to go out to the lobby when he saw movement, and a pale green light.

"Oh no, please don't be a Rutan, that's the last thing I need right now…." The Doctor mumbled. He spun about to see what it was and let out a long sigh. It was exactly as he had feared. The Rutan had come to Earth.

"You there, Rutan! What business do you have here on Earth?" The Doctor shouted still holding an unconscious Mallory. The jellyfish like alien gilded toward him slowly. He back up slowly not looking where he was going. The thick thump of him bumping into something behind him almost made him sick to his stomach and he sucked in his breath slowly. He turned to look behind him and his heart sunk a little.

"This day is really not getting any better is it?" He mumbled. The Weeping Angel stayed where it was as he stared at it but he had a feeling he was not its target. He turned his attention back to the Rutan. If there was one there was more…..

"Earth was voted off limits to your people Rutan. You are in a serious galactic violation and I will take action if necessary. State your reason for begin on Earth! NOW!" The Doctor shouted still holding Mallory.

"We received a tip that the Sontarians were several light-years close to Earth and we will destroy Earth to get to them if we have too," The single Rutan replied in a clipped voice. "That female you are holding could help us."

"What? Mallory? How, how can she help you?"

"You may be our enemy but we can use the Time Lord DNA from the fetus in her body."

"Run that by me one more time. What is inside Mallory?" The Doctor asked confused. In his arms Mallory began to stir. The Rutan began to glide closer and the Doctor became aware that the Weeping Angel's target was the Rutan. It was almost upon the glowing jellyfish. The Doctor took this chance to run. He set Mallory down and grabbed her hand and blotted out of the theatre and into the street.

"You're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asker her as they got outside. She blushed a little and hid her face.

"Mallory, its okay I'm not mad. But right now we have a serious problem on our hands. The Rutan are ruthless and destructive and they'll do anything they possibly can to get what they want and that is to get at the Sontarians. And the Weeping Angels are acting as sort of an ally to us. Though I have no idea how well they will hold up to the Rutans. We need to find a way to get the Rutans off your planet, which is not gonna be easy. If only the Judoon were here! Argh! Think Doctor!" He sat down on the curb of the street and ran his fingers through his hair. Mallory sat down next to him and sighed as well.

"Fire…..Rutans can't stand fire….but that only gets rids of the ones here on Earth…..and the fact that they need you is a little unsettling as well," The Doctor mulled over his thoughts. Mallory just sat and listened to him ramble not sure what to say.

"You're sure you aren't mad at me because I didn't tell you I was pregnant?" The Doctor stopped rubbing his head and gazed at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"No, of course not Mallory! I just…don't really know what to say honestly. I mean…wow…I'm gonna be a dad. I was a dad once, but not like this. Aliens stole my DNA and cloned a daughter from me. But this…this is huge!" He paused. "Flamethrower! Does the theatre own a flame thrower?"

"Yeah….but how does that get rid of the ones not on Earth?"

"It doesn't but I've got an idea lets go roast us some Rutans!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Five: Never Give a Time Lord a Flame Thrower

The two slipped around the back entrance and into the work room's back doors. It was still pitch black, but that didn't really bother either of them. Using the sonic screwdriver as a flashlight once more the Doctor had Mallory show him where the flame thrower was.

"Aha! Mallory, you're fantastic! I should kiss you! In fact I will," The Doctor said excitedly. He grabbed Mallory's face and planted a kiss on her before grabbing the flame thrower for himself and the smaller blow torch for Mallory.

"Why do I get the little one?" She asked frowning. He didn't reply, instead he jogged out to the green room to see if there were anymore Rutans in the theater and if the Weeping Angel had survived its plight with the Rutan in the auditorium.

"Mallory be careful okay? The Rutans are shape shifters so they will look human except for the funny green ring around the iris of the eye. It'll be super obvious okay so don't worry. They try to touch you blast them with fire. And if you need help call for me alright, whatever you do don't hesitate to call for my help!" The Doctor shouted before leaving Mallory alone in the dark. She let out a sigh.

"I'm pregnant with his child yet he can't at least give me a flashlight or something useful besides a blowtorch…" She grumbled. Luckily she knew the workroom well enough to be able to find her way out. That's when she heard it…the sound of stone sliding on the concrete floor. The Doctor had said that the Weeping Angels were their allies, but that didn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her wrist and she let out a gasp.

"_I need you to help us,"_ She heard a soft voice in her head. She couldn't see anything but that could hand was still tightly clamped around her wrist. Her heart beat speed up a little more.

"H-h-how?"

"_We want to set a trap for the Rutans. They took something from us long ago, and though they do not remember it, we will never forget. They have such hatred for the Sontarians that they do not see what they do to other races. That's why we want to help you. We've seen the goodness that the Doctor does, and the love that he has for you. Please help us," _The voice said in her head again. She nodded and took a deep gulp of air and let her heart rate slow down a little.

"What is it you need me to do to set this trap?"

The Doctor slunk around a lonely looking corner down by the practice rooms in the opera hall. He was fully prepared to do what he had to do to get Mallory out of this alive. He knew he'd be alright too, but his time was coming…it was in the whispers of every wind he heard.

"Come out come out where ever you are…." The Doctor whispered. He sensed movement nearby and looked to see someone step out of the shadows. In the dark the bright green ring around the iris of the eye fluoresced.

"Goodbye Doctor…." The person said in a low shallow voice. The Doctor grimaced a little and aimed his flame thrower. For some reason he felt he was going to enjoy this more than he should. As the flame spurt came out of the tip of the gun/hose like object he watched as the creature shrieked in fear and pain. Within seconds it was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"One down, several more to go…." He said putting the weapon over his shoulder. That's when he heard the scream. Mallory's scream. Coming from the auditorium again. What was it about that place that they liked so much anyway?

"Mallory hang on I'm coming!" He bellowed running as fast as he could toward the nearest door to the stage. When he got there she was gone, but the Weeping Angel from earlier was there to help him fight them off. He only hoped that they were all getting sent to different parts of the universe instead of staying on Earth. That'd be more trouble for him to fix later.

"Hasta le vista baby!" The Doctor cried turning on the flame thrower and reducing the ten or so Rutans in the theater to ashes. After they were gone he heard the Weeping Angel approaching him. He did his best not to look at it, so that it could come closer. It felt as if he was waiting an impassible doom.

_"Doctor, my brother and I need your help. We must get on to the Rutan ship above us, so that we can send them to another galaxy away from here and away from their lust for destruction. Can you get us there with your little blue box?"_

"What about Mallory?"

"_They have taken her, she will be on their ship, in the medical center where they will be taking your DNA from the babe inside of her."_

"Why? What are they going to do? Don't tell me they are trying to….."

"_Yes, they are. They are going to go back in time and destroy the Sontarians once and for all,"_ the Weeping Angel said. The Doctor nodded. He promised to help, in regards that the Weeping Angels pick their targets for Earth very carefully from now on.

_"So long as you come through with your end of the deal, we will do the same."_

"And none of that transporting stuff until I get Mallory and myself off the ship got it?" He cried running to go get the Tardis. Today was turning out to be a very interesting day. He was gonna be a father, he made a pack with the Weeping Angels and now with their help he was going to help destroy the Rutans that were here on Earth.

"Overall not too bad…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Six: Rescue Mission

"Alright you two let's get this over with! Allonsy!" The Doctor cried out bringing his beloved space ship to life. The ship touched down inside the Rutan ship moments later. It made him think a bit of The Family the way everything was set up but he put that thought in the back of his mind. Armed with his flame thrower and a promised he headed out with a quick wink to the Weeping Angels. He could hear Mallory making a fuss long before he could see her.

"Atta girl!" He whispered holding the flame thrower high on his shoulder. The Weeping Angels were long gone going to work one Rutan at a time. He wasn't sure how they'd get the whole ship but it wasn't his problem to worry about. He just needed to get to Mallory. That's what mattered.

"What are you going to do to me?" She yelled kicking and struggling against the binds they placed her in. Most of the Rutans were still in human form but a few were in their natural shape. Mallory didn't seemed phased by them at all.

"We are going to extract the Time Lord DNA in your body and use it to help us go back in time to defeat our sworn enemies the Sontarians. And you will do what we tell you or we will kill you to get what we want. We Rutans do not care what we do as long as we are victorious," The apparent leader replied in that funny clipped voice. He came closer to Mallory, and as he did he transformed back into a human, taking the shape of that thin long haired blonde boy the Doctor had seen before. He reached out and touched her face with his newly formed fingers. He traced the side of her face and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"I suggest you do what we tell you. It'd be such a pity to kill one like you," He said his voice normal now. The Doctor was about to make his move when he saw a few Rutans making their way around the corner where he was. He let out a sigh and un-holstered his flame thrower.

"You guys really leave me with no choice…." He said as they unshifted and moved toward him tentacles outstretched. He blasted on his weapon and watched as the three aliens faded before him. Then he busted in to the cell where they were all crowed around Mallory.

"If you harm us, we will kill her Doctor," The leader replied. He frowned at them thinking of a way that he could distract them. Two more came up behind him and he gave a quick lick of flame. Then he put down the weapon and hid his sonic screwdriver behind his back.

"Doctor, do it! Don't listen to them! I'll be fine," Mallory shouted. He shook his head.

"Mallory you know I can't do that. I'm not about to let anything touch you."

"You're dying Doctor…we know you can feel it, because we can as well. How much longer do you have Doctor? " Mallory stopped struggling, which gave him time to unlock her with his sonic screwdriver. She remained still, shielded by the Rutan. They all were now in their original form.

"Mallory, be careful, don't touch their tentacles…"

"Don't do it Doctor. We'll gladly end her life and yours while we are at it," They replied. Suddenly Mallory was aware that one of the Weeping Angels had brought her the blow torch she had earlier. She took it and nodded at the Doctor to keep them talking and focusing on him.

"You don't have to do that. I can take you myself."

"Why would you do that? The Last Time Lord insert himself into a war that has been going on for 50,000 years? I think not. It's not like your people to fight a war unless you're in it."

"Then you obviously don't know my people well enough. We started the Time War and we ended it too. I can help you end your war as well," The Doctor replied holding out his hand as a sort of surrender.

"No thank you Doctor. We will kill you now. Goodbye…."

"I don't think so!" Mallory hissed standing up on the table she had been strapped down to. She turned on her blow torch and hit the tops of the Rutan's jellyfish like bodies. Though it only wounded them it gave the Doctor time to get the flame thrower for a second assault.

"Mallory get down!" The Doctor cried. The Weeping Angel stepped in front of the table while Mallory hid behind it protecting her from the blast of flame. When the Rutan were gone the alarms started to blare.

"Quickly, to the Tardis! Come on leave them! They are going to take care of it!" The Doctor shouted grabbing her hand and yanking her into the blue safe haven. She pushed her face against the window and watched as the ship began to slowly dissolve into flames. Suddenly the ship and flames were gone and all that could be seen was Earth, hovering there below them.

"Doctor…."

"Are you mad at me Mallory? For not telling you that I was dying?" He asked as the Tardis hovered in orbit around the Earth. Mallory turned to look at him, a small tear rolling down her face.

"No, of course not. I'm just sad because this has been the best month I've ever had in my whole life. And now you're going to leave like it was nothing and die," She paused as he walked toward her and held her in his arms. "I don't want you to die."

"Everyone dies; surely you of all people know this. Dealing with the death of your father couldn't have been easy. He died in Ireland didn't he?"

"How do you…?"

"I was there the night your father died, and I couldn't save him. I did everything I could to try and save him but he wouldn't let me. He told me the only thing that mattered was saving you. It wasn't a firefighter that pulled you from the bus wreckage that night. It was me. I had a different face back then though…"

"You had a different face? What else don't I know about you?" Mallory asked confused. She didn't seem too shaken up by the fact that he had saved her life before though for which he was relieved.

"I've actually had nine different faces. This is my 10th face, and soon I'll have an 11th face," the Doctor said sitting down and inviting Mallory to join him. "It's time I tell you everything, so you can pass it on to our child so that they know why they are different." He told her how the Tardis works, and about the Time War and the Daleks and the Cybermen. He told her about all of his companions, like Rose, Martha, and Donna. He told her about the terrible things he has had to do, but also about all the wonderful things he's done. But most importantly he told her everything he could possibly remember about Gallifrey his home and how since it was destroyed; he has since had a normal life.

"I was human once, for a month or so, to hide from an enemy of mine. That was the closest thing to a normal life I had in hundreds of years. But begin with you was even better than that, I want you to know that. But…"

"All good things must come to an end. I know. My dad told me that when I was little," Mallory said stealing the words from his mouth. She smiled weakly.

"Do you like it in Montana?" He asked as they both gazed out the window looking at space all around them.

"It's okay…."

"Because I can take you back to London, so you can live there instead. I have friends that can help you take care of the baby and help you anyway you need over there. Plus you do have a house in London. It belonged to your grandmother. It was going to be your wedding present. I've had the key ever since that night, waiting for the right moment to give it to you," The Doctor told Mallory producing a small golden key from his pocket. Tears began to well at the corners of Mallory's eyes.

"I won't be around to take care of you and the baby, so this is honestly the least I can do to help you out," The Doctor said handing over the key. Mallory wiped her eyes quickly and took the key from him.

"Are you really going to die?"

"In about a year's time this Doctor you know and love will be gone. And a new Doctor so to speak will take my place. He will have all my memories but he'll have feelings all of his own and there's no telling if he'll love you like I do or even at all. But enough of that! Before I take you to your new home in London there are some friends of mine I want you to meet. They are called the Ood, and before I met you I thought they were the best singers in the universe. I know you'll love them!" The Doctor said giving her a kiss. He started up the Tardis again and whisked them away to a land filled with song and constant song.

"Ooh I just LOVE snow! Don't you?" The Doctor asked as he pushed open the door. Mallory gasped a little and bundled herself up in his trench coat as she stepped outside.

"Doctor, we've been waiting for you though you have come earlier than we thought," A tall Ood said. The Doctor's smile flickered.

"I'm not here for that today I'm afraid. Today I'm here to share a daughter of song with you," The Doctor replied. Mallory stepped forward and bowed to each Ood individually before taking a low deep breath and softly singing a beautiful and high pitched note. It rang for a while up there all by itself before the Ood joined in harmonizing with her filling up the chord with warmth and life. Soon the most beautiful melody was born.

"Take this song with you so that your heart will always know it. And so that your daughter will know it as well," The Ood all said together as it neared time to leave. The pair bid them all farewell and got onto the Tardis again. Mallory seemed a bit sad as the Tardis whirred to life and appeared on the streets of London.

"Am I never going to see you again after this?"

"Rubbish! I'll stop by often to check up on you, though it may be spaced out throughout the years. I'd take you with me but outer space is no place for you to be with our daughter in there," He said touching her stomach. He gave her a small envelope. She smiled a bit confused.

"This is also from your father. You'll find it'll help you and the baby," He said. "Oh and you'll find the house has its own music room." He winked. He gave her a note and pushed her toward the house. She walked into the house via his request. It was beautiful and she couldn't believe it was hers. Mallory sat down to read the note and then ran back outside to thanks him but he was gone.

"Doctor!" She paused and sighed. "I love you too…."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll be Waiting**

A Short Doctor Who Fanfiction

Chapter Seven: Epilogue

10 Months Later

Mallory sat in the living room of her house holding the sleeping baby in her arms. London was very quiet and it had snowed for the first time this winter season. Suddenly she heard a familiar noise outside on the street and her heart skipped a beat. She rushed to the window to see and sure enough, that blue box of his was appearing outside on the corner. Her Doctor had come back, though probably for the last time. The last time she would ever see his face…

"Doctor!" She cried running outside. He was waiting for her there, his arms opened up wide. This would be the first and last time he got to hold them both close to both of his hearts. After he embraced his love, he gently scooped his daughter up and held her.

"Emily….so beautiful and so very young, just like her mum," He said smiling at Mallory who was crying a little.

"Don't cry, it's alright."

"I'm scared for you. I'm scared for us. What's going to happen to us, to Emily?" She asked him, wiping her eyes. The Doctor sighed.

"Emily is going to be fine, and with anything she's been blessed with a young looking face for all of her life. But trust me my love, she does well in life. I've seen it. She becomes a stunning young woman who accomplishes so much! Trust me," He said kissing her a couple of times. He pulled her close and enjoyed the moment with his family while he could.

"Even though this is one of my last moments before I die I want you to know that you are never alone. You got that? You'll always have a piece of me, and that's right here, in our precious baby girl. I promise. I love you," He paused. "And I love you too Emily Rose Smith. When she's older will you give her this please? I wrote it for her, so she'll understand things about herself. And that she knows no matter how much she feels like it, I never abandoned you two."

67 years later

"Mum, it's me Emily. Mum…?" Emily Smith said to her dying mother. At 67 years of age Emily looked remarkably well. And her two sons also looked very young for their age as well.

"Mark and Brandon are here too gran…"

"Mum, there's a man here to see you. Says his name is John Smith?" Mallory's eyes lit up for the first time in over a year.

"Send him up then pet won't you?" Mallory whispered. Her daughter nodded and left to go get this Mister John Smith from downstairs. He was tall and very attractive with brown hair and the most compassionate brown eyes. Those eyes weren't ones that she was ever going to forget. He introduced to her grandsons and then they left to give the two some privacy.

"Doctor…"

"Oh my dear Mallory look at you. On your death bed and you're still more beautiful than the stars themselves."

"Oh cut it out you will ya? Are you older like I am or are you still 907?" She asked as he sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand in his and stroked her silver hair out of her face with his other hand.

"Right now, 907 but the Doctor after me would be 974 at this current time," He replied staring into the slightly jaded eyes of his dying lover. She smiled at him weakly.

"Why are you here?"

"Because 67 years ago I promised you I wouldn't let you be alone. I tried to visit as much as I possibly could…."

"I know my love, I know and you did good," Mallory replied squeezing his hand. He smiled at her.

"So did you, our Emily is such a wonderful woman. And she looks so much like you."

"But she's got your eyes. Your beautiful eyes. And of course your knack for always being so young," Mallory laughed. She gave him another smile and closed her eyes.

"I'm so very glad I got to spend my last moment alive with you," Mallory said still smiling. He held her hands and watched as his love passed away peacefully. The Doctor kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I'll see you again really soon my love," He whispered. Emily walked back in to check on them and he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry….she just…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Emily nodded and he went to her and gave her a hug before he left. He left the house like a whisper and stood on the street corner a few tears rolling down his cheek. As the lights in the house began to go out a little blue box vanished from the streets of London once more.


End file.
